role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Viledrodes
Viledrodes are an alien-robot race from a currently unknown planet. They are led by Emperor Tazarus (as well as Inconnu) and seek to become the most advanced alien race by conquering other worlds and gathering all knowledge. After the fall of Manto and Tazarus being usurped, the Viledrodes have currently fled from Earth and have gone into hiding, due to Inconnu's rule. Appearance The Viledrodes have a simple-looking design, as they appear to have completely pale-white skin, red eyes, three horns and claws. Though red is the most common eye color for Viledrodes, they can also have blue, purple, green and yellow eyes as well. Their arms can also turn into laser guns or laser blades, useful for attacking their foes. Distribution Viledrodes live in futuristic and mechanical cities surrounded in giant buildings. On Earth, they tend to live in their bases they setup or in their spaceships. Diet The Viledrodes are robots and have no mouths, therefore they do not eat. Intelligence The Viledrodes are very intelligent alien race as their brains are essentially computers. They have very good memory and can store an unlimited amount of info onto them. However, because of this, they are also very vain and egotistic, as they believe to be superior to everyone else. Abilities * High Intellect: Most Viledrodes (regular Drodes included) are highly intelligent. * Electrokinesis: Viledrodes possess electrokinesis and can use them in combat. Many range from weak to average to good in terms of damage. Members *Emperor Tazarus (leader) *Inconnu (second-in-command) *Gekido-jin (general) *Keris (general) *Mechanical Raban (general) *Gokidon (general) *Xendrax (lieutenant) (formerly) *Camero (spy) (formerly) Pawns (First Wave) * Skeleto-Men (formerly) * Kongzilla (formerly) * Gororin (formerly) * Hitodah (formerly) * Crazygon (destroyed) * Builgamo (destroyed) * Sevengar (formerly) * Mechagiras (formerly) * White Martians (formerly) * Cokra (deceased) * Lizard Slayers (formerly) * Gualagon (formerly) * Ballinger Z (formerly) * Mutant Jellyfish (formerly) * Itazuran (formerly) * Grand King Ghidorah (deceased) * Gomira (formerly) * Antguirus (formerly) * Burning Dragon (formerly) Pawns (Second Wave) TBA Trivia * The Viledrodes we're originally created back in 2009 and they we're originally not alien robots, but beings made of energy. * They were created by Gallibon and are mostly used by him, but anyone else can use them, due to them being a species. See below for more details. * The Viledrodes original names we're "Lightning Men" , "Andromedans", "Wattranians" and "Androtrons". * Originally their faction was called "The Viledrode Empire" but it was later changed to simply "The Viledrodes". * Originally their goal was to conquer the world for complete knowledge, but this idea was later canned as this was difficult to do. They later ended up pulling off more "Monster of the Week" type plans. * A good majority of the Viledrodes earlier monsters were made up of very obscure monsters. * Most of the Viledrodes and monsters have currently left at the time being, due to Inconnu having a different agenda in mind... * Anyone can use a Viledrode, however must seek permission from Gallibon in order to do so. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Factions Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters (Anyone) Category:Electrokinetics